Survivor: Vietnam
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Turtle Islands |nextseason= TBA}} Survivor: Vietnam - Filipinos vs World 'is the fourth season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). 39 days, 22 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Filipinos vs World - 11 Filipino players will compete against 11 players from other nations. *'Expanded Cast' - 22 castaways are vying for the title of Sole Survivor. *'Snake Island' - On Day 9, with four (4) eliminated players - Snake Island was born, first Immunity Challenge was held. It's an "unannounced" Redemption Island but with a fresh new twist. This season, Snake Island was only active at pre-merge. It would showcase not only a castaway's physical ability but also his/her social and strategic gameplay, there would be one immunity winner and a tribal council. Every eliminated castaways get a chance to compete at Snake Island, until only five (5) players would reach the Final Battle where the highest scorer would return in the game, while the second returnee would be the Avengers' bet. *'Additional Tribe' - On Day 10, after the tribe shuffle, an additional tribe, Da Nang, was created. *'Reunited Tribes' - On Day 16, the Saigon tribe was dissolved and the original Saigon tribe reunited on Hanoi tribe and the original Hanoi tribe reunited on Da Nang tribe. *'Double Tribal Council' - On Day 17, Individual Challenge was held instead of Tribal Challenge, both tribes went to tribal voting someone out of their tribe. Reward (a clue to the hidden immunity idol) was also given to a tribe with a highest overall scorer. *'Returnees revealed at Tribal Council' - On Day 19, the two returnees from Snake Island joined the first merged tribal council, they were both immune. *'Hidden Immunity Idols' - Starting on additional tribe, a tribe who finishes first in each challenge will be given a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol. The clue can be shared to the other tribe, but can't be played on opponent's tribal council. At post-merge, clues has been given away to all the castaways. Moderator *Alexjason Assistant Moderator *Will Castaways The Game Notes: *At Time to Cut Off a Limb of the Body's Tribal Council, Tine used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 4 votes against her. Instead, Norbert was voted out by 3-0 vote. *At New Jungle of Havoc and Chaos's Tribal Council, Wowie used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but he didn't receive a vote. Voting History Vietnam *At Episode 9, Cameron, Du, Kaeden, Ran and Roby participated in the Rock Drawing tiebreaker after a deadlock vote and the tribe not being able to reach a consensus on who to vote out. Cameron drew the rock that would eliminate him from the game and make him the 1st member of the jury. Snake Island } | align="left"|Tung | colspan="3" bgcolor="grey"| | | | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Returned'' |- | | align="left"|Jennifer | colspan="5" bgcolor="grey"| | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Returned'' |- | | align="left"|Ron | | | | | | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Eliminated'' |- | | align="left"|Lester | bgcolor="grey"| | | | | | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Eliminated'' |- | | align="left"|Norbert | colspan="5" bgcolor="grey"| | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Eliminated'' |- | | align="left"|Tyler | colspan="4" bgcolor="grey"| | | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="3"| |- | | align="left"|Qayyum | | | bgcolor="gray"|''None'' | | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="4"| |- | | align="left"|Red | | | bgcolor="gray"|''None'' | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="5"| |- | | align="left"|Zachary | | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="7"| |} Category:Seasons